Choices
by SammySmiles
Summary: Matt gave up on his love for Sora when his chance with her got taken from him, by the last person he thought would betray him, but what happens when Sora and Matt realise that they should be together? Choices have to be made! Sorato and Takari
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Matt was in his room practicing the chords on his guitar when the doorbell went. Matt placed his guitar on its rack and walked towards the door. Matt lived with his dad, his mom and dad had split when he was young, he has a younger brother who lives with his mom on the other side of the city, they visited each other as often as they could, and when they did they had a ball.

Matt opened the door, to see Tai standing at the door.

Tai had been Matt's best friend since before they could remember, they shared everything.

"Hey Matt, you ready for our study session?"

Matt stood at the door shocked, he moved out of the way and let Tai in.

"I can't believe you actually remembered? In fact I can't believe you out of bed at this hour, its only 9.10am!"

Tai looked at Matt.

"Yes well, I thought I would make an effort, just for you Matty boy!"

"I am flattered."

Matt and Tai didn't actually get much studying done that day, in fact they didn't even look at their text books once. They were too busy watching the soccer on the tele.

Matt looked at the clock, he realised that they had wasted a whole day of revising doing nothing.

"Oh man, have you seen the time! I have to get this placed cleaned up before T.K gets here!"

Tai looked at the wall clock and gasped.

"Oh man if I don't move now I am going to be late for my date!"

Tai grabbed all of his stuff and bolted for the door.

Matt stood up just as fast.

"Wait a minute you ain't going nowhere until you tell me who this hot date is with?"

Tai looked at the floor and mumbled something. Matt couldn't quite make it out.

"Can you repeat that Tai, my hearing isn't that good!"

"My date is with Sora."

Matt stood gobsmacked in the middle of the hallway. He couldn't believe it, Sora of all people did it have to be her.

"Good for you mate she is quite a catch, anyway you don't want to keep her waiting, that's all I will hear about in biology for weeks!"

Tai looked at Matt.

"Matt are you ok with this I know I should have asked you first but it kind of just happened, you hadn't made your move and well!"

"Course I am mate, just go, you will be late, see you tomorrow!"

With that Matt waved at Tai while he watched him walk down towards the elevator. Matt closed the apartment door and slunk to the sofa. He threw himself on it, still in disbelief about what had just happened. The truth is Matt wasn't ok, he had been trying to work up the courage to ask Sora out for months, and now she was seeing Tai, he couldn't believe it!

While Matt was sulking the doorbell rang again. He got up and opened it not even looking to see who it was and walked away, hinting for the person at the door to shut it behind them.

"What's up with you Matt?"

Matt looked up.

"What do you reckon T.K?"

"Oh, she said no?" T.K

Matt looked at T.K again.

"Nope, didn't even ask her, and I ain't gunna!"

T.K looked at Matt, this is something Matt hadn't stopped talking to him about for months and now he was giving up, something had to have happened.

"Hold on a minute Matt what do you mean you aint gunna?"

Matt stood up and walked to the kitchen, went to the fridge and picked up 2 cans of soda, and chucked 1 to T.K who was now sat on the sofa with his feet up.

"She's with Tai."

T.K was stunned, don't get him wrong he loved Tai, the fact that he was his girlfriends brother had nothing to do with it, he had always admired him.

"What are you gunna do now then?"

Matt was in his usual position on the sofa.

"Move on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tai and Sora were sat in Tai's bedroom. They were making out as teenagers do, when Kari walked in.

"Uh hum… can you two just tear yourselves away from each other for a few moments?"

Sora and Tai separated. Sora was a little embarrassed, she was going red in the face.

"Kari, how many times have I asked you to knock before you walk in?"

"Oh Tai, I am sorry, look there is someone here who needs to talk to you now, its important."

Tai looked at Sora she nodded. So Tai stood up and walked out of his room with Kari following him.

Kari and Tai were in Kari's room, everything was in its place unlike the mess that was Tai's room.

T.K was sat on her bed, he was waiting.

"Hey T.K what's up?"

Before he could blink T.K was already up close inches away from Tai's face.

"I know what you've done, even though Matt may say its cool, believe me I don't and I'm not going to forgive and forget easily!"

Tai knew what he was on about the fact that the topic of their conversation was sitting in his room was beyond the point, he just knew.

Tai looked at T.K he knew that he was only looking out for Matt, but Tai thought he had no right to talk to him like this.

"Look T.K, I may have done something that you think is bad but it happened ok and there is nothing you can do to change it."

Kari was standing in the corner of her room, looking on.

"I don't care what you think Tai, I can't believe what you have done to Matt, you are supposed to be his best friend, and you do this!"

Tai looked at T.K he didn't want to fight with him. But he was going to defend himself.

"Do you think I care what you think about me…"

T.K cut him off mid sentence.

"Do you care what Matt thinks of you?"

Tai looked on at T.K.

"Of course I do, I care about what Sora thinks of me as well!"

T.K looked at Kari. He could see that she wanted him to stop fighting with Tai.

"Look Tai, as I said, I'm not going to forgive and forget, but I will drop it, for Kari and Matt, but if you betray him again, I will not be accountable for my actions."

With that T.K took Kari by the hand and pulled her out of her room and out of the apartment, leaving Tai standing alone in her room, what had just happened here?

Tai made his way to the living room, and looked at a picture of the three people that meant the world to him apart from his parents. Matt, Kari, and Sora.

Sora was standing in the door frame of Tai's room.

"Tai…"

Tai turned to see her standing there, she looked upset.

"Sora…about that."

"Tai, what's going on, I have never heard T.K that mad at you before never, why was he so angry?"

Tai looked at the photo and looked away.

"It doesn't matter, I wrecked Matt's guitar, by accident and well, you know T.K he got a little worked up, so don't worry its nothing."

Sora was now standing next to Tai, holding his hand, when she noticed the picture in his other hand, she looked at it.

"I remember when we had that taken, that has to have been the best day of my life, we were all so happy, wasn't that the day that T.K asked Kari out?"

"Yeah it was, do you remember Davis' face, what a picture."

Sora looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh look at the time, I promised Matt that I would meet up with him, he said on the phone he needed to show me something. So I will see you later maybe?"

"Yeah definitely, see you, have fun, tell Matt I said hi!"

Tai kissed Sora and he watched her walk down the corridor to the stairwell.

Tai shut the apartment door, and went to the kitchen, and had a soda, he couldn't help the thoughts running through his head.

"What did Matt need to show and tell Sora? Is he going to tell her how he feels? What if she feels the same?"

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Matt was waiting what seemed like a lifetime for Sora to arrive. He needed to show her something, something important to him. But she was late, he knew now that things have changed now that she is seeing Tai, she will have no time for him now and this scared him.

While Matt was pondering his thoughts the doorbell went. Matt walked to the door and opened it. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was her.

"Hi Matt, sorry I am late, I was with Tai, can you forgive me?"

Even though she asked him playfully, he knew that he could never stay mad at her.

"Yeah I think I can manage it Sora! Just this once!"

Matt ushered Sora over to the sofa, she sat down while Matt, grabbed 2 soda's from the fridge.

Matt looked at her lovingly while she was facing the other way, if only she knew how he felt, maybe things could be different.

"Here you go."

Matt chucked the can at Sora who only just caught it before it landed on the floor.

"Thanks, I see that your throw has improved!"

"I have been practicing, just for you!"

Matt looked at Sora as she laughed at him. She looked beautiful.

Matt and Sora sat on the sofa for an hour, not saying anything, just watching the tele. Sora had never felt as comfortable as she did in these moments, if she had to be anywhere right now she wanted to be here, doing nothing…with Matt.

Once the program they had been watching finished, Sora turned to Matt.

"Matt, on the phone you said that there was something you wanted to tell me?"

Matt looked over at Sora she looked so beautiful tonight, he wished that she was his to hold, but she wasn't so he knew he had to move on.

"Look Sora, I just wanted to tell you that, I am happy for you and Tai, really I am. But I couldn't let you go on without knowing one thing."

Sora looked at Matt, she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Go on, Matt what do you mean by that?"

"Sora, before Tai asked you out or however it happened, I was working up the courage to ask you out, because I like you…a lot, and well, I just wanted to say that, although I was disappointed at first when I heard about you and Tai, I just wanted to say that, I am happy for you now and I wish you all the best."

Sora was stunned, if only she had known sooner.

"Matt, why did you feel that you had to work up the courage, believe me I wouldn't have turned you down, because I felt the same way."

Matt looked down at his hands.

"Felt?"

"Matt, I am with Tai and I can't, we can't go to that place, not now, in the past yes, but Matt its to late. I am sorry."

Matt looked at Sora and smiled, he knew that it was too late he couldn't hurt Tai by taking his girl.

"Look Sora I know that its too late, and well, like I said I am happy for you two now, and I am moving on."

Sora looked at Matt, it pained her to tell him that they couldn't be together, but she couldn't hurt Tai, she loved him, she thinks?

"Sora I hope that we can still be friends, I mean I don't want what has happened here tonight to hinder our friendship, that's one thing I couldn't live with."

Sora nodded.

Sora looked at Matt again, now that he had admitted his true feelings, she couldn't help but feel the same, was she falling for him?

Matt turned to Sora.

"You still up for Friday night? Meet you at the cinema, and for once I'll let you choose the film we see!"

Matt kissed Sora on the cheek and walked away.

Sora was sure now, she WAS falling for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Matt was waiting for Sora at the cinema, he hadn't been stood there long when he noticed someone was looking at him.

The person in question was good looking, had long brown hair to die for, and was perfect in every sense of the word, Matt took an instant liking to her. The girl obviously felt the same because she couldn't keep her eyes off him, ad now that Matt had noticed her aswell, he couldn't help but do the same.

As Matt was contemplating whether to make a move on the girl, his cell rang. It startled him he was so entranced in the girl he was looking at.

He glanced at the name on the caller id, typically it was Sora.

He answered.

"Hey Sora, shouldn't you be here by now?"

"Yeh I no, but I need to ask you something first."

"Shoot!"

"Is it alright if I bring Tai along, he is moaning about how he is going to be alone on a Friday night and I kinda feel sorry for him, so is that cool with you?"

Matt stood in thought, he then glanced over at the girl stood by the cinema entrance, and smiled.

"Yeah that's cool with me, why shouldn't it be, just hurry or we will miss the showing!"

"Thanks Matt, see you soon."

Matt then closed his cell and stood again in thought, he the made his way over to the girl by the cinema doors.

"Hi, umm I know this may seem weird but I was wondering whether you wanted to come with me and my friends to the cinema, you know if you want to?"

The girl looked at Matt, she looked down and then looked at him again, she couldn't get over his beauty.

"I would love to, thanks, umm it will give us chance to get to know each other."

Matt was jumping with joy inside, but on the outside he was as cool as ever not giving anything away.

"By the way my names Yamato, Yamato Ishida, but my friends call me Matt, what's your name?"

"My name is Anya, Anya Zuzumi, but my friends call me Anya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anya."

Matt picked up her hands and kissed them tenderly.

Anya was getting redder by the second.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Matt."

Matt and Anya stood in that spot for a few moments just staring into each others eyes.

Matt then had a thought, he didn't want his first date with this amazing girl to be with Sora and Tai sat a few seats down from them.

"Just a thought but did you wanna go somewhere else and just talk?"

"But what about your friends, you can't just ditch them for me, I would feel so guilty."

Matt looked at Anya.

"Its my choice anyway, they are going out so to be perfectly honest I don't think they would notice we were in the cinema with them, but saying that I will ring Sora and tell her that we are going."

Matt picked up his cell from out of his pocket, opened it and dialled Sora's number.

Sora and Tai were walking towards the cinema when Sora's cell went, she stopped and answered it.

"Hi Matt, we're nearly there, you won't believe how long it takes Tai to get ready and they say that women take ages, I swear it took him an hour to do just his hair!"

"Umm yeah that sounds like Tai, uh look umm I'm going to have to take a rain check this week, I have meet someone while waiting for you and well, we are going to get a coffee and talk, and well get to know each other. But we will do this next week,"

Sora looked stunned.

"Umm ok that's cool, uh me and Tai will catch the movie anyway, so uh yeah have fun, speak soon, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Sora looked to Tai.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, uh Matt meet some chick and well, he has blown us off and he is going for coffee with her, so I said we would see the movie regardless. If that's ok?"

"Yeah that's cool."

Tai couldn't help notice Sora was jealous of this new girl in Matt's life even though she hasn't even met her.

Matt closed his cell, took Anya by the hand.

" So how does coffee sound now?"

Anya looked at Matt.

"Sounds perfect."

"I never did ask, were you waiting for anyone at the cinema?"

"No, I had just finished work and I was waiting for the bus, but I will ring my mum later, to explain, she won't mind."

Sora and Tai arrived at the cinema, just in time to see Matt and Anya walking off down the street, hand in hand.

Sora looked and then pulled Tai into the cinema.

She couldn't help but feel that it should be her there not whoever he was with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Matt walked into an empty apartment, as per normal his dad was busy working at the television centre, and well TK wasn't due for another few hours, this was Matt's downtime.

Matt picked up his guitar that was laying on his bed and started to strum a few chords when the doorbell rang. It couldn't possibly be TK, he was never early, late but never early.

Matt made his way to the door, opened it and saw Sora stood there, she was crying.

Matt ushered her in and sat her down on the sofa covered in clean washing.

"What's the matter, what's happened?"

"Me and Tai have had an argument."

"What about?"

"You."

Sora was very blunt.

"Me, why?"

Matt made his way to the kitchen and fetched them a couple of soda's.

"He is insistent that I was jealous that you blew us off for that girl, and well I was a bit if I have to be honest, but he was so mean about it wouldn't let me explain anything."

"Sora look, you have no idea how much I would have loved to have heard that a few weeks ago, but things have changed, you have to make it up with Tai, you know it's the right thing."

Sora looked at Matt. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Can you honestly say that your not glad that me and Tai have had an argument?"

"In a way I am, but that's because I am still infatuated by you, but Sora things have changed and well, I am with Anya now and I want to do her right by not messing her about. And anyway I couldn't be with you now anyway even if you and Tai end things."

Sora looked at Matt.

"How come we can't? Give me reasons!"

"I couldn't to it to Tai, I know how much he worships you and well, loves you even, so I couldn't do that to him, it would kill him."

"But what about me?"

Sora had stopped crying.

"Sora you know that I love you, but you made your choice, you and Tai had been dating a day or two and you had the chance to end things you had the chance with me, but you choose him, so there is nothing I can do now, nothing you can say."

"What about this?"

Sora leaned in for a kiss.

She and Matt locked lips, they were kissing passionately on the sofa things were moving quick, he was slowly leaning her back on the sofa so that she was on her back, they were caught in the moment. But then Matt realised what was happening, and pulled away.

"No Sora we can't, not to Tai and to Anya."

"Matt please it feels so right, why can't we be together?"

"I am trying to get over you, and this doesn't help, just go and be with Tai and try to forget about your feelings for me."

With those words Matt's cell started to ring.

He got up from the sofa leaving Sora sat there, adjusting her hair and sorting herself out.

Matt looked at the id on his cell and smiled.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

Sora knew who it was, Anya.

"Yeah that's cool, I am sure TK and Kari will think of something to do, I will ring you when I am leaving mine, see you soon … love you too."

"I take it that's my cue to leave?"

"I'm sorry, I am meeting Anya, Sora I think it would be best if we didn't speak about this it may make things awkward and well frankly complicated."

Sora looked at Matt, she knew what he meant even if the way he said sounded insensitive.

"Matt I understand what you are saying, and well I will but it doesn't mean I won't stop feeling the way I do, I care about Tai don't get me wrong, but I love you! But if you want to be with Anya then I will leave it, but I hope one day we will be adult enough to accept our feeling."

With that Sora kissed Matt on the cheek and grabbed her coat from t rack and walked out of his apartment. Just as Sora was walking out TK walked in.

"Hi Matt, what's up with Sora she was crying?"

Matt looked at TK.

"Long story little bro, a very long story."

TK looked at Matt, he still didn't know about his encounter with Tai, and he was hoping he never did. But TK was going to pry further.

"Come on Matt you can tell me, I am your little bro."

Matt looked at TK.

"You have got that right TK, but your also going out with Tai's little sister, speaking of Kari, where is she? I thought you said she was coming over?"

"She is, but not until later, her mom said she has to finish her homework, but she won't take long…anyway what's the plan tonight?"

"I don't know about you, but I am meeting Anya."

TK looked at Matt quizzically.

"Anya, who is Anya?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you Anya is my girlfriend."

TK looked at Matt with anger in his eyes.

"And what about Sora, she was all you could talk about for months, and now that she is going out with Tai, your just forgetting about her and going out with someone else, I don't get you sometimes."

"TK, its more complicated than that, anyway, who says I am over Sora, what do you think she was crying about?"

TK stared at Matt trying to process all the information, then it clicked.

"You mean, she is, and your, whoa."

"Yep, and you cant say a thing, I mean its great that Sora has finally admitted her feelings for me but, I am kind of liking Anya, I mean you have got to meet her, she's amazing."

"I am sure she is, so that's why Sora was crying cause your seeing this Anya, and well she wants to be with you now, but your saying that its too late."

"Yep."

Matt walked towards his room, leaving a stunned TK still trying to put all the pieces together, why couldn't things be simpler, that would help.

"I really don't get you lot, I really don't. If only things with you lot were like what it is with me and Kari, that's what I call perfect."

Matt was in his room rummaging through his drawer for something. TK walked over to Matt's room and stood in the doorway.

"What are you looking for?"

"A picture I know I put it in here, anyway, why do you think things are soo perfect wth you and Kari, you have problems."

"No we don't what are you on about?"

"Well I mean do you really think that Davis has stopped trying to swoon Kari?"

"What are you trying to say? Kari would never cheat on me, she isn't capable of it."

TK started to panic at the thought of Kari cheating on him, with Davis of all people. Matt was still looking for the picture.

"Look bro I was joking course Kari isn't going to cheat on you, as you said she isn't capable of it, so don't worry yourself over it, I was pulling your leg."

"But you meant the bit about Davis?"

"Well yeah cause like most people know he does it."

"I didn't."

"Yeah well I did say most people."

Matt looked up at what he was doing to see TK glaring at him, Matt just smiled at him.

"But as I said bro, she isn't capable of it."

"Yeah well thanks for planting that seed of doubt in my he…"

Matt jumped up and interrupted TK.

"Ah ha, I have found it."

"What is soo special about this picture Matt?"

"It's a picture of Anya and me on our first date."

"Aww how romantic you took at photo."

Matt looked at TK and smirked.

"Hey, don't act like you didn't, I have seen the photos in Kari's room."

TK went red with embarrassment.

"Hey, why have you been in Kari's room?"

"Long story, look TK this is Anya, isn't she beautiful?"

TK looked at the photo in Matt's hand, in the photo Matt has his arm around a dark haired beauty, and he is kissing her on the cheek as she is laughing, it was the perfect picture in Matt's eyes.

"Wow bro she is beautiful, why is she with you again?"

Matt thumped TK on the back of the head.

"Hey watch it little bro, remember I know things about you that you would rather Kari didn't find out."

TK just laughed nervously.

Matt grabbed the deodorant on his desk and sprayed under his shirt, he then grabbed the body spray next to the deodorant and sprayed that as well, he then reached for his aftershave and sprinkled some on. TK began to cough.

"Put anymore on you will gas the place out."

"Yeah yeah, very funny, B.O boy."

"Hey now that's just plain mean."

Matt grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair and put his shoes on, grabbed his car keys and his cell and walked out of the apartment.

"See you later TK, don't do anything I wouldn't."

TK shouted after Matt, TK was hanging out of the front door, he could see Matt walking towards the elevator.

"That narrows it down then, what haven't you done?"

TK saw Matt turn and wave to him. As he did so, TK heard a familiar voice.

"Well I am sure we can think of something else to add to the list of things."

TK turned and to is amazement he saw Kari standing behind him. She had come from the entrance from the back of the building.

TK smiled.

"I am sure we can, we have got a couple of hours, dad don't finish till 10."

With that TK and Kari walked into the apartment shut and locked the door and Kari was pulling TK by the hand into Matt's room and TK closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sora was sat in her room crying, her mum was at the store getting food supplies, so there was no-one there to hear her tears.

Sora was still crying when the house phone. She just ignored I she couldn't speak to the person on the other end in this state, not only did she look as though she had been crying she sounded as though she had been crying.

The phone continued to ring, Sora eventually composed herself and walked over to the phone to pick it up, when the phone diverted the call to the answer phone.

"Hey Sora, look I am sorry for saying those things to you, they were out of order and well, I was wondering if we were cool again? Well when you get this can you ring me back…"

Sora grabbed the phone before Tai had finished.

"Hey Tai."

"Sora? Umm hi, saying what I was saying was easier to the answer machine, umm can we forget the past day didn't happen, I am sure there are things that we both want to forget happened."

Tai didn't know how true that was. Sora wanted to forget that the whole thing with Matt ever happened.

"Yeah, there are."

"Sora, are we ok then?"

Sora looked in the mirror above the phone. She tided herself up and sighed.

"What do you think silly, if we weren't ok, do you really think I would have picked up the phone?"

"True, I have seen you give people the cold shoulder before and believe me, it ain't pretty."

"Don't I know it, look did you want to meet up, I am kind of bored and well we have got some making up to do!"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, my mum is going out with the girls tonight and well, I have the apartment to myself so you do the maths."

Tai got the gist of what Sora was implying.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, when shall I come round?"

Sora stood in thought.

"Uh about 7.00pm, she should have left by then, see you then."

"Yeah see you then, uh I love you."

Sora stood and looked in the mirror again, she knew that she cared for Tai, but she knew that her heart belonged to someone else but she had to move on.

"Yeah I love you too, see you then bye."

With that Sora hung up the phone. She knew that she loved Matt and that she was insanely jealous of him and Anya, and that he was being so cold with her, she had made a mistake and Matt was making sure that she knew that by rubbing his new romance in her face whenever he got the chance.

The phone rang again, Sora assumed it was Tai again

"Tai I said about 7.00, don't you listen?"

"Hi Sora its Matt, can we talk?"

Sora was taken aback, it was the last person she thought would be on the other end of the phone with her.

"I suppose, weren't you supposed to be going out wit Anya tonight?"

"Yeah I was, um last minute change of plan, she uh had something she had to do."

"Oh ok, what did you need to talk to me about then?"

"Us, look I am sorry if I upset you earlier with all the things that I said, it was the last thing I wanted."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I care, I figured that if I made you hate me, then you would realise what a waste of time I am and move on with Tai, and saying that I felt nothing for you anymore was the best way that I could think of to express that, even though it meant breaking my heart."

"Matt…"

"Look Sora we have wasted to much time on this, and we both know now that it can never happen, not like this anyway."

"So are trying to say that maybe somewhere down the line, we might have a chance."

"Sora I am saying we will always have the chance, just not now and I want you to know that, true love will always find a way."

"True love?"

"Look Sora I am sorry that I have to cut this short but Anya has arrived I will see you soon, we will have o arrange a double date or something like that."

"That will be interesting, but yeah I will love that and I will make Tai love it as well, see you soon, bye."

"Bye."

The line went dead.

This was Sora's dream come true Matt had finally admitted that their love would have a chance just not at this present time, Sora was ecstatic.

Sora was sat in her room when she heard her mum's voice.

Sora lifted her head from her books and went to the front room.

"When did you get home?"

"About an hour ago, you were busy concentrating so I left you, anyway I'm off now, see you about 11.30pm, bye."

Sora's mum walked out of the front door and left a rather confused Sora standing in the front room.

Before Sora had a chance to change she realised the time and on the dot, Tai arrived.

Sora opened the door.

But to her astonishment Matt was stood there with a bunch of red roses.

"Matt, what are you doing her, Tai will be here any minute and well he will get suspicious, not that I am disappointed its you of course."

"Obviously, I no I no but I was in the neighbourhood just had a gig down the street and well, I thought I would say hi."

"Hi, who are those for?"

Sora pointed at the roses that Matt was clutching in his hand.

"You, um here."

"Thanks Matt, they are beautiful, but what are they for?"

"A sorry, for everything that I said on the phone and well, I am sorry, I thought it was better said in person."

"Yeah it makes it mean that much more."

Matt looked deeply into Sora's eyes, the love between them could be sensed by anyone within 5 inches of them when they were together. But they knew that each other was off limits, the intensity between them shone, but there was nothing they could do, they had made other commitments.

"Matt, I don't want it to be this way."

Matt took Sora by the hands.

"Neither do I, but it is and we have to deal the best we can, even if it means we are hurting."

Matt held Sora's hands tightly, as if he was saying he never wanted to let go.

Sora looked at the clock in her front room, Tai would be here any moment.

"Matt I am sorry, you have to go now, can we speak tomorrow?"

"Course we can."

Matt kissed Sora's hands and waved goodbye and left the building leaving an utterly confused Sora standing in the doorway.

"Sora, hey, have you been stood here waiting for me?"

Tai had arrived, a few minutes earlier and he would have seen everything.

"Obviously."

Tai kissed Sora passionately on the lips

"Shall we go in then?"

Sora smiled, Tai walked into the empty apartment and Sora followed but she couldn't help think about what had happened.

The evening went well, they made up and they were cool, but the whole evening instead of thinking about how lucky she was to have Tai, she was thinking about how much she would rather it was Matt's arms she was laying in. And all the things Matt was saying was as if he was suggesting something that Sora always swore she would never do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sora was chilling out in her room, as per usual her mum was at the flower shop and Sora had the house to herself. She had intended to go out with a few mates from school but she couldn't really be bothered to move from the spot she was in.

It was a Saturday and all of the original digidestined were busy, Mimi because well she was in America, Joe because he was studying for his mid term exam, Izzy was helping the new digidestined with something and well Tai, he had a soccer tournament all day, Sora was invited to watch him but he gets all nervous when she is there and he doesn't perform as well as he can so she said that it was probably best for his team if she didn't turn up, which Tai understood completely.

The only other person that wasn't busy was Matt, he normally has band practice on a Saturday but the drummer Johnny had come down with the flu and couldn't make it, so they called the practice off for the day. But Sora didn't know that.

Sora was flicking through the channels on her television and just as she suspected there was nothing on. She slouched in the chair and let out a sigh, she was so bored she never thought she could be so bored, but here she was that bored.

Sora turned the television off and decided to catch up on some sleep, she had been having a few restless nights, because she was thinking about what Matt had said to her, it was playing back in her mind. What did he mean?

Just as Sora was dozing off, the doorbell rang, this was the last thing she needed, he screaming friends coming over and gate-crashing her house. Sora pretended that there was no-one in and ignored the bell, wishing that they would get bored and leave, but they didn't, the bell kept ringing.

Reluctantly Sora got up and walked towards the door, and opened it, to her astonishment it wasn't her screaming friends it was Matt.

"Matt, what are you doing here, don't you have band practice or something today?"

"Yeah I did but Johnny has got the flu so we called it off today, and well I was sat at home bored and I thought you might want to hang out at my house or something and catch up?"

Sora looked at Matt.

"I thought you would have been with Anya?"

"Maybe I don't want to spend the day with Anya, we're nor joined at the hip! So what do you say then?

"Matt I don't know, is that such a good idea?"

"Hey we will play it cool, you know, sit down watch a couple movies talk, you know like we used to do before this all happened."

"Do you know what Matt, that sounds like the best offer I have had all day, come in and wait while I get changed."

"Why you look fine the way you are."

Sora looked at Matt scornfully.

"You said we would keep it cool, not for my sake Matt but for Tai, and I suppose Anya's."

"Yeah, yeah I am sorry I couldn't help it."

"Yeah well keep it in next time."

Sora walked into her room and shut the door and got changed. Matt was sitting in her living room twiddling his thumbs, he was acting as though he was taking her out on their first date, but that wasn't the case.

Sora came out of her room, she was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white tank top, it was minimal but very effective, a great combo.

It was such a great combo, that when Matt saw her his mouth hit the floor.

"You look amazing, who knew?"

"Tread carefully Mr Ishida, what was our deal?"

"Yeah I know what the deal is, but your playing unfairly."

"Yeah I know."

Sora ushered Matt out of her apartment she followed after she wrote a quick note to her mum, telling her where she was, so that she wouldn't worry.

When Sora and Matt arrived at Matt's apartment, it was just as Sora remembered it, and she found it comforting, for some reason, she had no idea why.

"Let me take your jacket ma'am."

"Why thank you kind sir."

"So what do you want to watch first?"

"Well last time we did this you chose Matt so its my turn now I think."

"Yeah that sounds about right, so what are you in the mood for?"

"A drama, a romantic drama."

"You are so loving this."

Sora looked at Matt who was sprawled out on his bed, she couldn't help but laugh, she just wanted to be with him so that she could be able to jump onto of him and kiss him from head to toe and know that she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Sora?"

"Ohh sorry I was caught up in a day dream."

"Yeah it looked like it, I hope it was interesting?"

Sora looked at Matt again, this time with a smirk on her face

"Just me it was very interesting."

Sora walked out of Matt's room and into the kitchen, she looked around and called to Matt.

"Hey Matt, since your supplying the film and the bed to lay in, I am going to cook you something ok?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan, just try not to kill me."

"Very funny Matt."

Matt came out from his room and stood leaning against the fridge looking at Sora while she was creating the feast. He couldn't help but stare at her, he wished so much that they could be together but he knew that they could only be friends for the time being, and he would rather have her as a friend than not have her in his life at all.

"Matt, I need to get in there."

Sora was stood in front of Matt with her hands on her hips and waiting for Matt to move, but he wasn't budging.

"Make me."

"Is that a challenge Matt?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Yeah it was, I am going to give you till the count of three to move away from the fridge safely, before I have to use force!"

Matt stared at Sora as she counted down, he wasn't moving not even a twitch.

Finally Sora got to one and Matt still hadn't moved.

"Right that's how you want to play it then, here I come."

This was the sort of thing that Matt and Sora used to do before things became so complicated between them. Matt had missed this, and so had Sora.

Sora was coming towards Matt now, and she started to tickle him, Matt started to laugh uncontrollably, Sora was laughing because Matt was laughing, and they were laughing together. The tickle fight moved into the front room, Matt was now chasing Sora around the living room chairs, Sora was dodging Matt, and Matt was coming towards Sora, he grabbed her and started to tickle her.

"Matt stop that it tickles!"

"That's the point."

Sora broke free from his grasp and ran into the bedroom, she jumped on his bed and laid there curled in a ball under his covers so that he couldn't get to her. Matt came running in and pretended that he couldn't see the lump under his covers, the lump being Sora.

"Oh where is Sora, oh where could she be? Is she in the wardrobe? No no-one there, is she under my desk? No, oh what's this lump in my bed?"

Matt walked over to his bed and he could hear Sora's heavy breathing.

Matt pulled the covers off of Sora and she lay there for him to see, Matt grabbed her and sprawled her out on the bed so that she was facing him. His legs were either side of her waist, she was pinned.

"Please Matt I surrender, you can block my way to the fridge."

"Sora, who said this was about a fridge?"

Matt looked deep into Sora's eyes, he had her in the perfect place, they were both breathing heavily, as you do after you have been chased, the moment felt so right if Matt didn't take the chance he knew that he would regret it.

Matt ceased the moment and moved towards Sora slowly and kissed her, and then pulled away slowly.

"Sora I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Sora reached her hands up and cupped his face, and pulled him towards her slowly and kissed him the same way he kissed her.

"I never said no."

Matt moved toward her lips again and kissed Sora passionately, and Sora reciprocated and kissed him just as passionately back, they both had what they wanted, they had each other.

Matt and Sora stayed in that position as they kissed passionately, they both knew where it was leading but neither said stop, they carried on.

Matt pulled away from Sora slowly leaving her confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, but I thought I would make it easy."

Matt lifted his arms up and pulled his shirt off to reveal his toned body, you can imagine what followed.

Matt was sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands, while Sora was putting her tank top and jeans back on, the room was silent, they had done the unthinkable, they were overstepping the boundaries when they had their stolen kisses, but this, they had officially cheated on Tai and Anya, Matt and Sora knew it was now too late to stop it.

"Matt, what are we going to do?"

Matt lifted his head up and saw Sora sat next to him.

"I don't know Sora, where do we go from here?"

"Well I know one thing, we can't tell anyone what has happened, and I know what I am going to do."

Matt was intrigued.

"I know we can't tell anyone this will be our little secret, but what else are you going to do?"

"I have to make some choices. I will see you later Matt, and I think it is best that we don't speak about what happened, even though it blew my mind."

Matt laughed, he felt the same way.

"Sora, I love you."

Sora walked towards Matt and cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too. But as I said choices have to be made."

With that Sora walked out of his room and out of his apartment and left Matt sat on his bed thinking about what had happened, how does deciding on a movie lead to making a meal and most of all how does a tickle fight lead to mind-blowing sex? And what did Sora mean by choices? He thought it was obvious.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sora was sat in her room pondering, what had happened to her? She had become something she swore she would never become, a cheat.

Sora was trying to concentrate on some overdue coursework, when her cell phone beeped, she had a text message.

Sora rummaged through her bag until she found he phone, she opened it to see that the message was from Tai.

The message read,

"Hi Sora, did u wanna meet up l8r? It seems as though we aven't spoken in ages? Anyway, plz say that u can meet, I reli wanna c u! Love you loads, Tai XxXxXxX"

Sora didn't know what to do, she was contemplating in her head leaving him, not because she wanted to be with Matt, but because of what she had done. Even though she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him , she knew that if she said that she couldn't he would be suspicious, so she decided to meet him, she text him back with her answer.

Her message read,

"Hey Tai, soz it has been awhile I ave been busy with sum coursework, I think it is a gd idea that we meet up, as u said, said, it has been a while, come round mine bout 3.00pm and we will plan sumthin! Love you too Sora xxxxxxx" At the same time as sending Tai the message, she received another Sora assumed it was Tai being to eager to wait a little longer for her message, she giggled to herself at that thought, but to her amazement it was from Matt. 

"Hey Sor, look I wanna apologize bout wat happened between us, it was neva meant 2 go that far, but it happened and we cnt change the past, u no how I feel, and I think I no how u feel, but the ball is in ur court now! Love you Matt xxxx"

Sora was now even more confused about things, what had changed Matt's mind, he had always said that things couldn't happen because of Tai, but now it seemed as though he was suggesting something, she needed to think.

….

Matt was sat at home waiting for some sort of reply from Sora. But there was one thing he hadn't told her. He and Anya hadn't split, they were still going out, but Matt thought that if Sora knew then she would reject him again, but he began to think, if she found out he lied then she would reject him all over again.

Matt was waiting and waiting for what seemed like an eternity, then his cell beeped.

"Hey Matt, I thought we agreed not to talk bout what happened, u reli do ave a brain like a sieve! I no things ave changed but I need time, things may still work out with Tai, nd I dnt wanna break his heart, I will speak 2 u soon, Tai is cumin ova. Love Soraxxxxx"

Matt was stunned, he thought she would have jumped at the chance to get with him, he had obviously miss judged her.

Matt was sat in his room, when the doorbell went, he got up and answered it. It was Anya.

Matt opened the door.

"Hey Anya, what are you doing here?"

"Why do you sound so surprised to see me, I came to see my man!"

Matt smiled and so did Anya.

Anya walked into the apartment and made her way to his room. Where she saw the pile of books, that Matt was studying for his exams.

"I take it your busy?"

Matt smiled and walked passed her and picked up his cell from his desk.

"Never too busy for you!"

Anya smiled and kissed Matt on the lips.

"What was that for?"

Anya looked at Matt and smiled seductively.

"Well I haven't seen you all week, and well I missed you."

"Oh well that's ok then,."

Matt and Anya were kissing on his bed when Matt's cell beeped.

Matt's face filled with panic he couldn't let Anya see what was on the message, even though there was a chance it wasn't from Sora, but still, he couldn't take that rsk.

"Uh sorry, I need to use the bathroom, I will be right back."

"Ok babe, don't be too long."

Matt smiled at Anya and walked into the bathroom, leaving her on the bed, waiting, when Matt got into the bathroom, he took his cell out and read the message.

"Hey Matt, its Tai, me and Sora were wondering f you and Anya wanted to meet up and do sumthin like a double date sorta thing? Tell us what u think, Tai."

There was a huge sigh of relief from Matt's shoulders, but could he honestly play the fool and be all happy and himself, on a double date, with his girlfriend, his best mate and the girl he truly loved, who also happened to be his best mate's girlfriend?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Matt and Anya were sat on Matt's bed, Matt had asked Anya whether she wanted to meet up with Tai and Sora, and well she had agreed, but then Matt remembered that Anya had come over to tell him something, they were sat in his room, in dead silence.

"Anya, your scaring me, you said there was something that you needed to tell me, and unless you tell me I can't help you, so please tell me."

Anya started to cry, Matt put his arm around her and pulled her into an intimate hug, something he knew would make her feel better, seeing as she had told him this before.

"Anya please, whats the matter?"

Matt looked Anya in the eyes, they were puffy, her mascara had run, she looked like she had been crying black tears, her eyes were puffy and red, an image of her that Matt had never seen her like before.

"Anya!"

"Matt…"

Anya began to speak trying to muster up the strength to tell him, she knew that she had to, this was something that she couldn't keep secret.

"Matt, I…I am soo sorry, I…I don't know what happened?"

Matt looked at Anya, what did she mean she was sorry, as far as he knew, she hadn't done anything wrong, but what if she had been lying to him, he knew that he had been lying to her, maybe there was something that she was keeping from him.

"Anya, what do you mean your sorry, what have you done?"

"I thought we were safe, In fact I knew that we were I don't know how this could have happened."

Matt was still clueless.

"Anya I have no idea what you are saying, what do you mean?"

Anya looked deep into Matt's eyes seeing that he was truly concerned.

"Matt, I'm pregnant."

Matt was in shock, how did this happen?

"Are you sure?"

Anya looked at him.

"As sure as a 99.9 pregnancy test can be, but I just don't know how this happened, we were always careful."

Matt sat on his bed still looking deep into Anya's eyes, he knew what he had to do.

"Anya, I want to tell you something, and I want you to know this you got me?"

Anya nodded.

"I will always be there for you, no matter what, if you chose to keep the baby, I will be there, or if you decide to get an abortion I will be there, its your body, your life, so its your choice and no matter what you decide, I will be there."

This moved Anya to tear once more. She knew that he would be there for her, but se also knew that she didn't have 100 of his heart, and she knew that she never would have.

"Matt, I know for a fact that I don't have 100 of your heart in the sense that one would think, and I have learnt to except that, but I can't bring a baby into that kind of relationship, it wouldn't be fair."

Matt looked at her, what was she trying to say?

"In other words Matt, I think we should call it quits, I know that there is someone else that has all of your heart."

"No wait Anya, she may have all of my heart but Anya things have changed, there is nothing there for her in my heart, not now, and never again, I love you and only you, and I want to be there for you, and stand by you whatever your choice."

Matt knew that he was lying to Anya again, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't let her go, not like this, it was strange to him, he didn't know whether or not he was beginning to forget his feelings for Sora, which he thought was strange considering that he was declaring his love for Sora a few hours ago, and now, he was feeling something stronger for Anya, Matt was so confused right now, hi head was hurting.

"Do you mean that, honestly? Your not just saying that, you honestly mean it?"

Matt looked at Anya and smiled.

"When have I ever said something that I haven't meant?"

"Matt, you have no idea hw long I have been waiting to hear that."

With that Anya jumped onto Matt and embraced him, she was so happy at this point in time, things in her mind were perfect, she had her man the man she loved, and she was having his baby.

"So Anya, have you any idea what you are going to do"

Matt pointed at her stomach, and smiled.

"What do you want to do, its your baby as well, believe it or not, you did help in the process."

Matt looked at her stomach and then looked at Anya lovingly.

"I have always liked the thought of being a young dad, and well, I am sure my parents wouldn't mind being young grandparents because, that way, they can do more athletic things."

"So I take it you would like to have a little you running around?"

Matt laughed.

"In other words yeah I would, but the final decision is up to you."

Anya looked at Matt.

"Matt, if we do this, I mean have the baby, you have to promise that even if things don't work out between us, you will still be there for the baby, you promise?"

"Of course I do, and anyway, who says things won't work out between us?"

Anya smiled whilst cradling her pregnant stomach.

"I was speaking hypothetically, obviously."

"Oh yeah obviously."

Matt and Anya started to laugh, they felt right at this point in time. Anya pulled Matt's arm from around her and placed it on her stomach.

"This is real Matt, and I couldn't be more happy at this point in my life, then I am now.

Matt looked at Anya.

"Being with you, here and now, is all I want, do you know why?"

Anya looked at Matt she was confused by his words.

"Why?"

Matt gazed lovingly into Anya's eyes.

"Because I love you."

Matt and Anya embraced each other and continued to sit on Matt's bed, just talking about things, about future plans, knowing that even though things felt so right in this point in time, he knew that there was someone out there waiting for him, who's heart he was about to break.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sora was waiting at their usual place, she was worried, he had sounded so nervous on the phone. She was stood waiting, when it started to rain.

"Oh great, that's a good start."

Matt was walking along the street how was he going to tell Sora that Anya was pregnant and he was going to stay with her, he found himself wanting to turn back. But it was too late before he knew it he was stood in front of Sora.

"Hey earth to Matt?"

"Sorry, Sora…I cant do this anymore."

Sora was taken aback, that was a bit sudden.

"What do you mean you cant do this anymore?"

Matt could see the hurt in Sora's eyes, the rain on her face and his was making this harder than he thought, but he ad started so he had to finish.

"This Sora, us. Things have changed, circumstances."

"Circumstances, what do you mean circumstances?"

Matt breathed in deep, and looked back into Sora's eyes, the hurt was turning to anger.

"Its Anya, things have changed, the circumstances."

Sora scoffed.

"In other words, she has said something."

"Sora its not like that, I do love you, you know I do."

He reached to touch her face, she took a step back.

"Don't touch me, I don't want you to lie to me anymore Matt, tell me why things have changed since this morning."

Matt really didn't want her to be mad at him, but maybe if she told him the reason then she would understand.

"Its Anya, she's pregnant."

Sora's heart sank to the floor, her eyes filling with tears, that's why circumstances had changed.

"Sora please say something."

"What is there to say Matt, she's pregnant and you doing the noble thing. But don't lie to me and tell me you love me."

"Sora I do love you…"

Sora cut him off.

"Matt if you loved me, you wouldn't be hurting me like this. If you really loved me you would have made your move before Tai, if you really loved me…you wouldn't have wasted all this time."

"Sora I…"

Sora walked up to Matt and looked him in the eyes.

"You'll make a great dad Matt, I just wish it was with me."

Matt took hold of Sora's hands, and held them tight.

"I wish it was with you to, and I am sorry I have put you through this I just hope we can be friends."

Sora laughed and pulled her hands from Matt's. The rain was falling harder, they were both soaking wet. Matt couldn't tell Sora's tears from the rain that was running down her face.

"You think we can be friends after this Matt, I love you far to much for that, looking at you would be to hard. I think that we might as well accept that from the moment we first kissed, being just friends was never going to be an option again. Deep down inside you knew that as well."

"Sora stop making this harder for me."

"Harder for you, I have broken Tai's heart because I thought I was going to be with you, I have done things I swore I would never do, how dare you say I am making this hard for you, of course I am making this hard for you!"

Matt hung his head, he was trying to hide the tears in his eyes, he didn't want to admit it but he knew that they could never be friends after everything they had experienced. And that she did have a right to make this hard for him.

"Sora, I just want you to know, I didn't choose this, if anything I wanted it to be you I was having this child with, not Anya. For pity's sake I was going to dump her this morning, and now, I am going to be a dad. This isn't what I wanted."

Sora could feel the frustration in his voice.

"I know Matt, I know, but its not, this is what's happening and we are over."

"Sora don't say it like that."

Sora got closer to Matt, she kissed him gently on the lips and pulled away.

"I think I should go, wounds to lick as they say. I love you Matt and I always will…good luck with fatherhood."

Sora turned and walked away the tears in her eyes falling faster and faster, she thought they were going to be celebrating being together officially, now she was crying after being ditched. All Matt could do was sit and watch as the one person he has ever loved walks away from him, Matt let the tears fall silently, he walked away in the opposite direction.

Neither Matt nor Sora had realised that they had been being watched by Anya, she was sat in a café across the street, watching as the events unfolded, she was silently smiling to herself.

Something wasn't as it seemed.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sora had made her way home and had locked herself in her room. The tears were still streaming down her face, she ignored her mothers pleas to tell her what was wrong. Her mother felt so helpless.

Sora stared blankly at her desk, her face was stained with the memories of her tears. She had finally stopped crying, there was nothing else to cry. She felt as though her body had been drained of every ounce of moisture, moisture of which she cried.

As she got up from her bed, she noticed a picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of herself, Tai and Matt, they all looked so happy, the picture was taken before everything became so complicated. Before she felt the way she did for Matt, and before she broke Tai's heart. In a fit of anger she picked up the picture and threw it at her bedroom door, the glass of the frame smashed into tiny pieces. She got up and walked over to her window and looked as the rain fell. Tonight she lost the love of her life, and the best friend she ever had, but she knew, she knew there was turning back.

Meanwhile Matt had just arrived home, his eyes full of hidden hurt and sadness, he knew he would cry for the loss of Sora's love, but he had to wait until he was alone. He took off his shoes and coat, he walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel so he could dry his hair, he walked into his room with his head to the floor, he didn't notice the figure sitting on his bed.

"You went and saw her didn't you?"

Matt looked up, with a shocked expression on his face, he turned his light on and saw that Anya was sitting on his bed, staring out of his window. Matt walked over to his window and drew his curtains, and sat at his desk, and said nothing.

"Why did you do it?"

Matt looked at Anya, his eyes filling with tears, tears he wasn't going to let fall.

"You know why Anya, you know why."

Anya stood up and made her way towards his bedroom door.

"No matter how much you tell me you love me, I know I am not the one that has your heart, but you haven't just got to think of me now, you've got the baby."

Anya turned to walk away.

"Anya, I know that there is the baby now, that's why I ended it with Sora, I know where I need to be, and what I need to do."

Anya turned to face Matt, she had the biggest smile on her face, Matt was now standing at his desk, looking at Anya.

Anya ran over to Matt and wrapped her arms around him, at first he hesitated, but then he gingerly wrapped his arms around her, she squeezed tight, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know, I know you will learn to love me, I can feel it."

Matt stared towards his desk, on his desk was the same picture that had been on Sora's bedside table. He focused on Sora's smiling face, he knew deep down inside he would never learn to love anyone else, at least not the way he loved Sora. No-one could ever take her place in his heart.

"I know you don't mean to hurt me Matt, I know you would never do anything to hurt me or the baby…we're going to make such a good family, I can just know it."

Matt was trying hard not to let the tears fall. He knew what he had said to Anya, he knew the promises he made to her, the promises he couldn't break. But there was something inside him that was willing to break all of them, if it meant he could be with Sora. Anya released herself from Matt, and smiled widely at him, Matt returned the smile with his own reassuring smile.

"I had better go home, I need to rest, I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"See you then."

Anya leant in and kissed Matt on the lips, wanting him to respond, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Anya accepted the fact and pulled away and smiled again, and walked out of the room and out of the apartment.

Matt stood in his room, he felt like the loneliest person in the world. He felt himself wanting something he knew he could no longer have. He turned to look back at the photograph on his desk. He knew that things had changed between the three of them forever, the betrayal between friends is something hard to forgive. He knew neither Tai or Sora would forgive him for what he had put them through. These thoughts flew through his head, causing him to lose the control he had on the tears he was hiding, silently he fell to the floor, the tears escaping.

Anya was walking down the street, she had the same big smile on her face, she couldn't believe how well it was all falling together, he didn't suspect a thing, and the best part, he had broken up with Sora.

Although Matt and Sora thought that they had hidden their relationship well, from the very moment Anya had met Sora she noticed the way that both Matt and Sora looked at each other, from that moment she knew she would be fighting to keep him. And in her mind, being pregnant was the ideal sealer of fate. She knew Matt hadn't meant to hurt her but the fact was he had, and she was going to make him pay, and to do that she was going to trap him into a very one sided relationship. Using a pregnancy as a lure.

The fact was, she was pregnant…but no-one said the baby was Matt's, except Anya.

TBC

**A/N - I know it is shorter but I thought it was a good point to end. I will update soon. **


End file.
